Seragradic language (archive)
|n_speakers = ~15,800,000,000 |o_speakers = 5,000,000 |family = East Slavic |early_f = Ancient Seragradic |w_system = Cyrillic, Latin}}Seragradic (Seragradic: Сераградска; Norsian: Seragradsk, Tyrian: Sergradskt) is an East Slavic language spoken primarily in the Federal Republic of Aroida and in the city of Tingsheim and Vattenfall on Evaria III, where many Aroians fled during the Aroida - HAS war. Seragradic is heavily standardized. There only exist a few dialects and there are little to no regional differences in the Seragradic language. Ancient Seragradic Ancient Seragradic (Aroian Seragradic: Старове Сераградску; Ancient Seragradic: Starie Seragradsku) is an ancient language previously spoken in the Eastern Union, and the predecessor of modern Aroian Seragradic. Little is known about this language, there are only a few written samples left. Modern Seragradic Aroian Seragradic (Seragradic: Ароє Сераградску) or Modern Seragradic (Seragradic: Нове Сераградску) is the officially recognized modern standard of the Seragradic language. The name Aroian Seragradic is used to indicate the Seragradic spoken in Aroida in contrast to other variations and dialects of Seragradic. It's derived from Ancient Seragradic, previously spoken in Eastern Europe. It is spoken by the majority of the Aroian population and is written primarily in the Cyrillic alphabet. A variation of the Latin alphabet is also used, but less frequently. Some dialects only use the Latin alphabet, e.g. Ancient Seragradic (if considered a dialect) and Evarian Seragradic. In non-Seragradic texts, the Latin alphabet is also used. This frequently happens with names. The Seragradic alphabet Both Cyrillic and Latin are used to write Seragradic. The Letters Я, Є, Ї and Ю are transliterated as ja, je, ji, and ju. Cyrillic (as of August 27, 3264): А Б В Г Д Е Ж З І Й К Л М Н О П Р С Т У Ф Х Ц Ч Ш Я Є Ї Ю Latin (as of August 27, 3264): A B V G D E Ž Z I J K L M N O P R S T U F H C Č Š Dialects In Aroida, most of the population speaks the same variant of Seragradic. Dialects are rare, however not unheard of. There are several Seragradic dialects spoken outside Aroida. Evarian Seragradic Evarian Seragradic (Seragradic: Еваце Сераградску, Norsian: Evæsk Seragradsk) is a dialect of Seragradic and is spoken in some countries on Evaria III, where the biggest Aroian minority in Evaria lives. Evarian Seragradic has been influenced by several Evarian dialects spoken on Evaria III. About 5% of the Evarian Seragradic vocabulary comes from Evarian languages. Unlike modern standard Seragradic, Evarian Seragradic doesn't use the Cyrillic alphabet. It may even be that Evarian Seragradic sometimes uses Norsian runes. Hassian Seragradic Hassian Seragradic (Seragradic: Хасе Сераградску) is a dialect of modern Seragradic and spoken in the Republic of Hassia. It used to be the standard dialect of modern Seragradic also spoken in Aroida, however in Aroida several adjustments were made to the language, such as the addition of the letters я, є, ї and ю. The Hassian government decided not to carry out the reforms and rename their dialect to Hassian Seragradic. The Seragradic Language Institute of Aroida immediately recognized its new name. Hassian Seragradic, however, should not be confused with pre-reform modern Seragradic. Influences from other languages Since the establishment of the Aroian colonies in the Gliese 687 system, many cultures and languages have influenced the Seragradic language. For example, a large part of the vocabulary has a Russian or Czech origin. The Latin writing system is based on the Slovenian alphabet, while its pronunciation is a combination of Czech, Russian and Serbian. An incomplete list of foreign influences and their origin is shown below. Czech * A large part of the Seragradic vocabulary is from Czech origin Russian * A large part of the Seragradic vocabulary is from Russian origin * The pronunciation of the ž''' is based on the Russian pronunciation * Vowel and consonant pronunciation is based on Russian '''Serbian * Ійе is replaced with е'''. The same happens when converting a Serbian (or Bosnian, Croatian or Montenegrin for that matter) text from Ijekavian to Ekavian (rijeka -> reka). '''Slovenian * The Seragradic Latin alphabet is based on the Slovenian alphabet Ukrainian * The Seragradic Cyrillic alphabet is based on the Ukrainian alphabet Script usage Aroida Before September 10, 3264, both Cyrillic and Latin were official, though Cyrillic was widely preferred. After that date, the Seragradic Language Institute of Aroida decided to abolish the Latin alphabet for all languages with an official Cyrillic alphabet, Seragradic including. Hassian Republic The Republic of Hassia primarily uses the Latin alphabet when writing Seragradic, since Seragradic wasn't an official language in Hassia (or Inehas) until August 12, 3264. Cyrillic is used by some officials, but not many. Phrasebook General *'Hello!' Здрасту! *'Good day.' Добра дена. *'How are you?' Каку се твоя єма? *'What's your name?' Каку зовіш? *'My name is John.' Мой назван се Йон. / Зову Йон. *'Where do you live?' Кде жівіш? *'I live in Seattle.' Я жіву ве Сіетл. / Жіву Сіетл. *'Do you understand me?' Маїш я? *'Watch out!' Остожала! *'Thank you.' Спаціба. *'Thank you very much.' Межа спаціба. *'Goodbye.' Досвідіна. Love *'I love you.' Ті сеш сонцведу ве мой жівой. *'You're beautiful (to a girl).' Сеш прекрасна. *'I live only for you.' Я жіву саже за ті. Random phrases *'Can you drive a car?' Опраїш самод? / Коріш опраїт самод? *'My God!' Боже мой! *'What the hell are you saying?' Шуда вода ве твоя бусна? *'I don't understand anything you're saying!' Не маю ізнево! *'For the love of the motherland, speak Seragradic!' За мілой достранану, говорала на Сераградском. See also * Comparison of ancient and modern Seragradic Category:Archive